Quem Eu Sou Por Dentro
by Natasha Drumm
Summary: Uma garota tem que se disfarçar de homem para salvar o pai, sendo obrigada a agüentar duros treinamentos. Fic baseada na história Mulan e adaptada para Saint Seya. Romance com personagem original.CAPÍTULO XII ON LINE!
1. Quem Eu Sou Por Dentro Capítulo I

**Quem Eu Sou Por Dentro**

**N.a.: **Saint Seya não me pertence, na verdade, p/ quem não sabe, pertence a Masami Kurumada e blábláblá...

**Capítulo I - O Exército da Vila de Atena **

O Santuário estava diferente desde que os Cavaleiros de Bronze haviam salvo a Deusa Atena pela última vez. Os Cavaleiros de Ouro resolveram unir forças aos fieis cavaleiros de Atena e todos passaram a viver no Santuário e zelar pela segurança da Deusa. Há algum tempo, soube-se de uma nova ameaça, o poderoso Deus do Submundo, Hades. Ele pretendia, de alguma forma, tomar o mundo para si e tomara o corpo de um humano para realizar seu plano maléfico de conquista. O que ninguém sabia era como, pois a função de Hades era apenas coordenar o Inferno, não podia transferir ninguém de fora para lá ou retirar qualquer alma de lá. Sua única preocupação era organizar os vários setores do Submundo, pois a chave do Inferno era guardada pelo mesmo Deus que designara aquela tarefa que dava tédio, segundo Hades, a ele, Zeus.

Quando souberam da ameaça, os cavaleiros resolveram que o melhor seria que a Deusa fosse morar no Satuário, assim como seus fieis cavaleiros, para que ficasse o mais protegida possível. O lugar era grande, e todos estavam bem acomodados lá, não tinham muito do que reclamar, mas reclamavam bastante. Principalmente, Ikki de Fênix, que dizia que nada o prendia a lugar nenhum e que ficar no Santuário era uma idéia ridícula e que Atena estava muito bem protegida por eles cinco. O que na realidade ele não tinha era motivo para ficar lá, por isso, sentia-se inquieto. Os outros quatro cavaleiros não reclamavam, contudo, sentiam-se claramente desconfortáveis com a situação, pois os treinamentos haviam mudado e suas rotinas também.

Os Cavaleiros do Ouro de longe estavam achando a situação boa. Depois de batalha com Poseidon, Atena ressuscitou os cavaleiros de ouro mortos como agradecimento pela ajuda prestada em batalha. No fundo, a Deusa queria que todos os seus cavaleiros, tanto de ouro como de prata e bronze, entrassem em harmonia e trabalhassem juntos, pois de muito tempo se sabe que a união faz a força.

Era uma manhã clara, e Saori convocara uma reunião com os Cavaleiros de Ouro e de Bronze para comunicar notícias trazidas recentemente sobre a vinda de Hades. A reunião seria na Sala do Mestre, afinal, o Santuário estava temporariamente sem Mestre, e Saori estava ocupando as instalações que antigamente era do mesmo. Mesmo tendo ressuscitado Saga, ela resolveu que ele continuaria guardando a Casa de Gêmeos e não seria Mestre, pois assim não cairia em tentação novamente. Quando notou que todos já estavam presentes, a Deusa começou a falar:

- Bem, trouxeram-me notícias sobre Hades agora bem cedo e eu convoquei essa reunião para comunicá-los sobre o que ouvi. – disse ela fazendo uma breve pausa – Hades, pelo que eu ouvi, encarnou em um corpo e pretende montar um exército de civis, assim como já tentou fazer uma vez. È claro, os civis vão estar enfeitiçados, dominados por Hades, e como a última coisa que quero é matar civis inocentes, eu acho que teremos que convocar o exército da Vila de Atena, que está e sempre esteve à minha disposição. Eu sei que você poderiam da conta do exército, mas vocês são cavaleiros e possuem uma força muito maior que a dos civis, portanto, acho justo que os civis lutem com outros civis. Ainda assim, não quero meu exército machucado, ou seja, antes ele será treinado por cavaleiros.

- Lá vem um monte de fedelhos para a gente treinar... – reclamou Máscara de Morte impaciente. Apesar de ter se arrependido de suas épocas de matança, o Cavaleiro de Câncer continuava mal-humorado e sempre com o mínimo de paciência que se exige de um ser humano comum.

- Infelizmente, é necessário. – falou a Saori tentando ser o mais bondosa possível – Como Seya e os outros não sabem sobre a Vila, acho melhor que eu faça uma breve explicação. A Vila de Atena é formada por várias famílias de civis, e é quase como uma daquelas cidades pequenas normais, não fosse pelo fato de que seus habitantes e seus ancestrais fizeram uma promessa de servir a Deusa Atena e formar um exército sempre que necessário. Alguns cavaleiros vêm dessa Vila, são jovens que lá nascem e que neles pode se notar presença de cosmo energia. Quase todos os jovens da Vila são treinados para desenvolver sua cosmo energia e os que conseguem se tornam discípulos de cavaleiros para mais tarde se tornarem um. Na Vila também há presença de Sacerdotisas de Atena, mulheres que se dedicam a rezar pela Deusa e fazer rituais para cultuá-la e noviças, garotas treinadas para se tornarem Sacerdotisas. Bem, o exército foi convocado poucas vezes, mas agora acho que é necessário fazermos isso. Preciso que algum dos cavaleiros vá até a Vila, ela não é muito longe daqui e tenho certeza de que os habitantes vão ficar contentíssimos de ter um Cavaleiro de Atena na Vila. Alguém se candidata?

Passados alguns segundos, ninguém se manifestou, pareciam esperar uns pelos outros. Rompendo aquele silêncio, Mú de Áries finalmente disse:

- Eu vou, Atena. O que devo fazer ao chegar lá? – perguntou o cavaleiro humilde.

- Quero que convoque um homem de cada família para integrar o exército, não sei como será ou a quantidade de homens que terá o exército de Hades, assim, preciso da maior quantidade de homens que puder me arrumar. A lei é clara na Vila de Atena: apenas serão dispensados os homens com problemas de saúde visíveis e que realmente não puderem lutar, os que se negarem sem motivo aparente terão que deixar a Vila. No entanto, não acho que vá ter problemas, as pessoas na Vila são um pouco retrógradas e vivem ainda como antigamente, os homens vão com orgulho para a batalha, enquanto as esposas e filhos aguardam seu retorno. Um homem que não pode lutar sente-se desolado e achando que a desonra assolará sua família. E para eles, o nome e a honra da família são tudo. Assim, não haverão problemas.

- Senhorita, com quem posso pegar a lista das famílias? – perguntou Mú à Saori.

- Não se preocupe, lhe darei assim que a reunião der por encerrada. Se quiser, Mú, leve alguém com você para ajudá-lo.

- Levarei sim, Atena.

- Os homens e garotos que chegarem para treinar terão alojamento, e o mesmo será naquela casa que é pouco abaixo das doze Casas e perto do refeitório, onde todos também farão suas refeições. Eu tomei a liberdade de escalar os treinadores dos grupos: – Saori disse pegando uma lista em cima da mesa – a idade mínima sendo dezesseis, eu fiz um grupo que vai dos dezesseis até os vinte, que será o de Kamus.

Ao ouvir isso, Kamus fez uma cara de poucos amigos, mas nada disse. O único que se pronunciou foi, é claro, Máscara da Morte:

- Oba! Me livrei dos fedelhos, se vira agora, cubo de gelo!

- Kamus, sinto muito, não foi nada pessoal, mas você já tinha experiência no treinamento de jovens, assim deixei os mais novos com você. – disse Atena meio encabulada com o comentário do Cavaleiro de Câncer.

- Não há problema, Senhorita. – disse Camus olhando para Máscara com um olhar assassino.

- Bem, deixe-me continuar, dos vinte e um aos trinta, eu escolhi Shura de Capricórnio. Dos trinta e um aos quarenta, Miro de Escorpião. Dos quarenta e um aos cinqüenta, Afrodite e, o último e, presumo eu, menor e mais velho grupo, dos cinquënta e um em diante, eu escalei o Aioria. Bem, a nossa Ala Médica, ou apelidado por alguns, "Hospital Improvisado", que se localiza perto do refeitório, receberá o reforço de três médicos e uma enfermeira...

Mas ela foi interrompida por Ikki:

- Apenas mais três médicos e uma enfermeira, quando vêm umas trezentas pessoas para cá?! – disse Fênix indiginado.

- Você ainda devia se banhar de termos mais algum reforço médico... – falou Máscara comprando a briga.

- Chega! Calma! – pediu Saori calmamente – Infelizmente, não dispomos de recursos para mais, e não é todo mundo que aceita vir trabalhar nas condições que se encontram aqui... Acho que é só. Mú, venha aqui que eu vou lhe dar a lista das famílias, faça-os cumprir a lei, ainda assim, não acho que vá haver problema. Entregue um destes para cada família - falou dando um monte de papéis com o selo de Atena neles - e diga a eles que estejam aqui amanhã à tarde. As famílias devem se justificar, no caso de ninguém poder comparecer, no ato da entrega destes papéis com o selo. Se a família não justificar e o nome não for riscado, será como se ela estivesse confirmando a presença aqui amanhã. Quero que deixe isso claro, por favor. Acho que já pode ir.


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II – A Convocação**

Assim como Saori pediu, Mú foi à Vila de Atena convocar um homem cada família. Não teve problema algum, como previu a Deusa, apenas teve um pequeno aborrecimento em uma casa, que se tornou mais pena mesmo do que aborrecimento. Um senhor, já com idade avançada brigava com a filha dizendo que tinha que honrar a família e cumprir o juramento de seus ancestrais. A menina, por outro lado, dizia que o pai já tinha feito a sua parte e sendo tão doente não resistiria nem aos treinamentos. O pai continuava brigando com a filha dizendo que estava bem, apesar de isso não ser bem verdade, enquanto a filha argumentava dizendo que era melhor que ele justificasse sua falta dizendo ser doente e que não havia mais nenhum homem na família para substituí-lo, já que ela era filha única. Foi aí que Mú chegou:

- Boa tarde, essa é a casa da Família Lexus?

- É sim. – respondeu o pai, Gumercindo, andando em direção a Mú apoiado em sua bengala.

A cavaleiro viu que o senhor não parecia em condições de ir para a guerra, e havia ouvida parte da discussão que o pai tivera com a filha. A menina tinha os olhos cor de mel tristes, e os cabelos ondulados, da mesma cor dos olhos caíam como cascatas em suas costas. Era muito bonita, isso não se podia negar, tinha uma carinha doce, isso era graças principalmente aos olhos brilhantes e boquinha rosada. Mas, pelo que o cavaleiro podia perceber, ela era muito teimosa também. No entanto, apenas quem podia fazer a justificativa seria o homem e aquilo parecia ferir o seu orgulho profundamente. Assim, o ariano resolveu usar seu poder de persuasão para ver se o homem desistia da idéia de servir no Exército de Atena:

- Senhor, o senhor sabe que se não estiver em condições de lutar e não tiver filhos, o senhor pode, sem problema algum, justificar a falta, não sabe?

- Claro que sim, Cavaleiro. Mas eu vou lutar por Atena, e não jogarei o nome e a honra de minha família na lama. Quando não mais puder lutar fazendo jus a promessa de meus ancestrais, é melhor que eu esteja morto. – disse Gumercindo.

- Mas papai, o senhor não vai agüentar nem os treinamentos, sua perna não está boa, e tem tido problemas nos pulmões ultimamen... – insistia a filha, quando foi bruscamente interrompida pelo pai.

- Cale-se, Natasha! Já disse que vou e não importa o que disser!

O Cavaleiro de Áries viu que se tratava de um homem retrógrado e que era um poço de orgulho, sem dúvida, por isso, não adiantava argumentar com ele.

- Está bem, senhor. Apresente-se amanhã ao pôr-do-sol em frente ao alojamento.

Mú já tinha se virado para ir embora, quando a garota o chamou:

- Não, por favor, cavaleiro! Não pode deixar o meu pai fazer uma coisa dessas! Ele vai morrer nos treinamentos, não vai nem chegar a ir à guerra! Por favor... – pediu Natasha suplicante.

- Eu não posso fazer nada, menina. Desculpe-me, mas seu pai é quem deve se justificar, a não ser que achem um outro homem da família que tome o lugar de seu pai.

- Então, não há esperança. – disse a garota triste.

Mú estava com o coração partido por não poder fazer nada, apenas pôde dizer para garota:

- Não se preocupe, tudo vai ficar bem. Há um plano para todos nós nas estrelas, e se for a hora de seu pai ir ou não, os deuses vão cuidar disso. – disse o cavaleiro indo.

Natasha entrou em casa desolada. Era um azar tremendo não ter irmãos, e nem tinha como, a mãe morreu logo após o seu nascimento, e o pai cuidara dela desde sempre. Ele queria que ela se tornasse sacerdotisa ou casasse com um homem de sua preferência. Como Natasha achara os homens que o pai escolheu horríveis, preferiu seguir o caminho da religião. E lá estava ela, meio perdida, com seus dezesseis anos, estava sendo educada no templo e era noviça por enquanto. Ela queria buscar o seu verdadeiro eu, nunca dera para a religião e achava que os deuses haviam reservado algo grandioso para ela, pois se sentia tão inútil e perdida no mundo que essa era única explicação possível.

Andava triste pela casa, não queria perder o pai, ele era a única coisa que a garota tinha. Foi aí que teve uma idéia, não muito boa, mas uma idéia: ela iria no lugar do pai. Tudo bem, que o treinamento era apenas para homens, mas, avaliando as chances, ela tinha um pouco de chance a mais de sobreviver ao treinamento do que o pai, apesar de saber que esse pouco era realmente pouco. Contudo, se ela morresse no treinamento, que sabia ser árduo, morreria pelo pai feliz, mantendo a honra da família. Assim, cortou os longos cabelos na altura do ombro, fazendo um rabo de cavalo e deixando a parte da frente meio solta para cobrir parcialmente os olhos e o rosto rosado, deixando à mostra com mais clareza apenas a boca rosada. Para disfarçar os seios não muito pequenos e a cintura fina, costurou em sua vestimenta masculina, que pegara emprestada do pai, algumas almofadas, que lhe deixavam gorda, mas disfarçavam o volume dos seios, da bunda e a cintura fina, transformando seu corpo de ampulheta em um barril. Olhou-se no espelho e se achou horrorosa, mas, pelo menos, era um homem até convincente. Também tinha sorte de ainda não ter tido suas regras pela primeira vez, ou seja, ainda não era uma mulher fértil, apesar de achar que isso ocorreria em breve, mas, por enquanto, ainda não precisava se preocupar com isso. Assim, ela pegou o papel com o selo de Atena, a espada do pai e montou no cavalo. Olhou a casa uma última vez, sabendo que o pai ficaria desesperado quando visse o que ela havia feito, deixando apenas um bilhete para ele escrito: "Eu te amo". Ela sabia que ele não poderia ir até o Santuário e acabar com seu disfarce, ou ela seria morta de qualquer maneira, apedrejada em praça pública pela ofensa feita à Atena. Assim, foi-se.


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III – Chegando ao Santuário**

Natasha chegou na hora do almoço ao Santuário e esperou na entrada até o pôr-do-sol para se postar em frente ao alojamento. A uma daquelas, o pai já havia visto o bilhete e já tinha acendido todas as velas da casa pedindo pela filha. Pelos Deuses, o que ela havia feito! Só naquele momento pensou seriamente sobre a gravidade do que fizera. Ela sabia que muitos problemas a aguardavam dali em diante.

Era o pôr-do-sol. Junto com outros trezentos homens, entre velhos e jovens, ela ficou no regimento dos soldados mais jovens. Nisso, chegou uma garota uns dois anos apenas mais jovem do que ela, acompanhada dos doze Cavaleiros de Ouro. Era ela, a Atena. Natasha sentiu os olhos úmidos ao ver a Deusa, mas engoliu o choro, pois lembrou que homem não chora, ou pelo menos, não admite que chora. A mocinha se apresentou:

- Olá para todos. Sou Saori Kido, a reencarnação da Deusa Atena e convoquei os seus serviços porque há uma guerra iminente e preciso de homens corajosos e leais. Natasha engoliu seco. Pelos Deuses! O que fariam se soubesse que era uma mulher?! Mas não era hora de fraquejar, a vida de seu pai e a honra da família estava em suas mãos.

A Deusa continuou:

- Vocês todos vão ficar no alojamento, e os Mestres de cada grupo, que como vocês vêem foram divididos pela idade irá lhes dar instruções mais precisas. Até mais. – e saiu acompanhada de dois guardas.

Logo após a saída de Atena, Natasha viu um homem lindo se aproximar do grupo, era um Cavaleiro de Ouro, ele devia ser o Mestre do grupo mais jovem. Céus! Como era bonito! Tinha lindos cabelos e olhos azuis, porte atlético, era muito forte e másculo e... Natasha achou melhor para por aí, pois ela era homem, e não podia se esquecer de que não se encontrava ali para admirar a beleza de ninguém, mesmo que aquele homem tivesse aparência de um Deus! O homem apresentou-se:

- Meu nome é Kamus, e eu sou o Cavaleiro de Aquário. Vou logo avisando, que, como são os mais novos e ainda são indisciplinados, não vou dar descanso para vocês! E se fizerem gracinhas, vão ser castigados severamente! Vocês vão ficar no alojamento com os outros, em beliches, o nome de vocês está em papéis em cima da cama, e não quero gracinhas! O toque de recolher é às nove da noite, e nessa hora, quero todos na cama. São uns trezentos homens, mas só há três banheiros, cada um com dez chuveiros, portanto, não demorem no banho! O treinamento começa às sete da manhã, e eu disse o treinamento! Assim, às sete quero todos já enfileirados no campo que fica à direita da Ala hospitalar, nosso local de treinamento. O café da manhã será servido a partir das seis, terão uma hora para almoçar, das doze à uma da tarde, e uma para jantar, das sete e meia às oito e meia. O treinamento se encerra às seis da tarde. Todas as refeições serão servidas no refeitório, no qual todos os cavaleiros, incluindo os de ouro, fazem suas refeições, portanto, acham com educação. No seu tempo livre, no caso, das seis às nove, nada de bagunça ou de paquerar amazonas ou enfermeiras, já sabem o que acontecerá se me desobedecerem, serão punidos! E um último detalhe: não tolerarei molengas ou bebês chorões com saudades de casa, fui claro? Ótimo! – e foi embora.

A sua imagem de homem perfeito desmoronou bem em frente aos seus olhos. Aquele homem podia ser fisicamente perfeito, mas era um grosso, rude, resumindo, uma pedra de gelo. Não era à toa que era o Cavaleiro de Aquário...

Foi ao alojamento e logo achou seu beliche. Era o de cima, e no de baixo, dormiria um ruivo que também estava no seu grupo de treinamento.

- Oi. Tudo bom? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Tudo. – respondeu Natasha sem jeito, tentando engrossar a voz, o que estava sendo meio de difícil, pois sua voz era bastante feminina e delicada. Lembrou-se então de como o pai gostava de vê-la cantar e se entristeceu.

- Meu nome é Dominick, mas pode me chamar de Dom. Como é o seu? – perguntou o ruivo simpático.

- É Natas... – mas paro de súbito lembrando-se de que era um homem agora e precisava ter nome de homem – Nat...Nathan! – disse agradecendo aos Céus por ter se lembrado desse nome.

- Prazer, Nathan.

- Prazer, Dom. – disse já com uma voz bem melhor. Não era grossa como a de muitos homens, mas era masculina o suficiente, e parecia natural, não de alguém que estava fazendo-a. Isso já era um ponto positivo, só tinha que lembrar de fazer aquela voz em tempo integral e tudo sairia bem. Pelo menos, ela achava.

Natasha estava cansadíssima, e suja, precisava de um banho. Pegou sua toalha e foi ao banheiro, a fim de tomar um bom banho. Mas entrou em estado de choque ao ver que os chuveiros não tinham boxes! Eram os dez um do lado do outro, sem divisória alguma! Como tomaria banho daquele jeito?! Desistiu do banho e pensou em arranjar uma solução no dia seguinte. Decidiu então, apenas se jogar na cama.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV – Primeiro Dia**

Acordou devagar, esquecendo-se que não estava em casa. Quando abriu os olhos, notou que estava no alojamento, com as suas roupas masculinas. Credo! Como aquela roupa a deixava gorda! Cruzes! Estava tão entretida xingando sua nova aparência que se esqueceu por um momento que tinha horários a cumprir... Esfregou os olhos e olhou para o relógio que ficava acima da porta do alojamento. Eram...dez para as sete! Levantou-se rápido, e viu que não dava para tomar café nem que quisesse, pegou a espada, que fora de seu pai e era necessária para o treinamento, ajeitou os cabelos da frente, cobrindo ainda mais os olhos e parte do rosto e pôs a correr rezando para que o campo onde treinariam não fosse muito longe. Mas parece que aquele não era o seu dia: o campo era bem longe. Que tipo de idiota disse para que eles treinassem num campo tão longe?! Foi quando ela se lembrou do seu "querido" e "doce", diga-se de passagem, Mestre. Ele, no mínimo, comeria seu _fígado_ frito na manteiga! Sentiu já uma leve dor pelo que a aguardava e continuou seu caminho. Viu, ao longe, um dos outros grupos já reunidos, e desesperou-se um pouco. No entanto, esqueceu-se um pouco do desespero no qual se encontrava ao ver alguns cavaleiros sem eram gost... Aí, se lembrou que estava atrasada e expulsou os pensamentos depravados de sua cabeça. Correu, correu e chegou cinco minutos atrasada, já suando, os cabelos pregados na testa. Todos já estavam enfileirados, e Kamus olhou muito feio para ela:

- Ora, ora, ora... Parece que alguém dormiu demais! – reclamou Kamus.

- Mas, é... que... eu... – gaguejou e acabou não dizendo nada.

- Se acha melhor do que os outros para chegar atrasado, soldado?

- Não! Eu sinto muito... Mas, é que, eu não estou acostumada...DO...acostumado... – respondeu envergonhada tentando engrossar a voz como no dia anterior.

- Mas ainda se acha no direito de responder! Não seja insolente! E me trate por Senhor ou por Mestre! A chamada já foi feita, seu preguiçoso! – reclamou Kamus furioso.

"Ótimo!", sarcástica. "O homem que vai me treinar acha que eu sou preguiçosa, está furioso comigo, e eu sinto que vai ficar de marcação comigo pelo resto do tempo que eu ficar nesse maldito Santuário! Que ótimo! Aposto que ele vai pegar no meu pé! Como é que ele pode ser tão lindo, tão perfeito, tão másculo e tão...estupidamente rude, grosso e impaciente?!", pensava quando foi tirada de seus devaneios por Kamus.

- Qual o seu nome soldado? – indagou Kamus impaciente.

- Nathan...Lexus. – respondeu tímida.

- Diga com mais convicção, Lexus! Até agora não sei se afirmou, ou se perguntou se seu nome era Nathan Lexus! E, pelo seu atraso, vai correr dez voltas a mais que seus companheiros de grupo! Eu vou te ensinar a ser homem, seu bebê chorão! Vamos lá, mexam-se, seus molengas! Não quero bonequinhas no meu grupo de treinamento! Vocês – disse Kamus apontando para os garotos à exceção de Natasha – dão dez voltas nesse campo aberto! Você – e apontou para Natasha endurecendo ainda mais a voz – corre vinte!

- Mas... – a garota tentou argumentar, mas foi brutalmente interrompida.

- Agora são vinte e cinco! – vociferou Kamus com um olhar assassino e gelado.

Natasha calou-se e pôs a correr. Lógico que o Cavaleiro de Aquário não deixou barato, como ela previa, ficou no pé dela o tempo inteiro, reclamando, o que não era nenhuma novidade para a garota, que percebeu que nada parecia suficientemente bom para ele.

- Vamos, Lexus! Você corre que nem mulher! – reclamou Kamus.

"Será que é porque eu SOU mulher?! Grosseiro!", pensou sarcasticamente Natasha, tentada a responder para aquele ignorante que, e isso era o pior de tudo, era um cavaleiro! Será que para salvar o mundo, a pessoa precisa ser chata daquele jeito?! Sinceramente, ele salva o mundo do perigo, mas quem salva o mundo da ignorância daquele imbecil mandão?!

Quando todos terminaram as dez voltas, Kamus os levou para um canto do campo para a aula teórica, enquanto ela continuou correndo como o Mestre ordenou. Já na vigésima primeira volta, estava quase desmaiando, pois não tomara café da manhã. Mas, então, ouviu uma voz. Abriu os olhos e se deparou com o cavaleiro que fora em sua casa para convocar seu pai.

- Garoto, você está bem? – perguntou Mú, vendo que o jovem estavam branco. O ariano, sim, era um poço de educação! Ao contrário do seu lindo e rude Mestre...

Kamus viu o Cavaleiro de Áries ajudando o seu soldado, e reclamou:

- Mú, deixe esse molenga! Ele ainda tem quatro voltas para dar, não mandei que ele chegasse atrasado!

Mú olhou para Kamus que, claramente, estava com um dos seus piores humores, e o ignorou, voltando a falar com o garoto:

- Você se alimentou direito essa manhã? – indagou o ariano.

Natasha observou os olhos do cavaleiro e viu que havia doçura neles, o que não se fazia presente em Kamus. Com um fio de voz, tentou explicar:

- Eu acordei tarde e vim direto para cá, ainda cheguei atrasado, e, em vez de dez, tive que dar vinte e cinco voltas. – respondeu a menina.

Mú olhou com reprovação para Kamus. Decerto, o Cavaleiro de Aquário iria matar seu grupo antes que a guerra o fizesse! Não se importando com os gritos de Kamus, que dizia que deixasse o molenga do rapaz no chão, o ariano ofereceu a mão para Natasha, ajudando-a a se levantar. Foi, então, que Mú viu os lábios rosados e se recordou da moça na Vila, mas não, não podia ser! Era contra a lei da Vila e a punição seria morte! Ele ia arranjar um jeito de descobrir:

- Kamus, vou levar o garoto para minha casa! Ele está pálido, e não se alimentou! – disse o ariano levando Natasha pelo ombro.

- Mú, deixe esse bebê chorão aí! Está pagando por se atrasar! – reclamou o aquriano.

- Você quer o que? Matar o garoto? – disse o Cavaleiro de Áries em resposta.

- Mú, você está tirando a minha autoridade perante os garotos! Deixe esse moleque gordo aí, ele bem que precisa de uma dieta e exercícios para perder uns quilos! – reclamou o Cavaleiro de Aquário mais uma vez.

Ao ouvir tal absurdo, Mú deu calado por resposta e se foi com o garoto. Ao chegar em sua casa, o ariano serviu água e comida a Natasha, que sorriu agradecida e foi aí que Mú teve certeza de se tratar da garota, pois sorria de modo angelical demais para ser um homem. Assim, o cavaleiro perguntou:

- O que está fazendo aqui, menina?

Ela arregalou os olhos, o que o cavaleiro não pôde ver por causa dos cabelos que se encontravam na frente. E agora? Em menos de um dia, seu disfarce fora descoberto! O que ela faria?

N.a.: Ei, gente, eu tou feliz que vcs estejam gostanu da fic! Queria mandar um "valeuz" especial para Frak's e Ishtar, que me mandarma reviews, valeuzzzzz!!!!! Bjaum, galera!


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V – Um Aliado**

"As coisas estão saindo _realmente_ bem melhor do que o planejado!", pensou a garota irônica novamente. Mú sabia seu segredo e era seu dever de cavaleiro denunciar uma presença feminina num grupo masculino. Estava tudo perdido! Seria apedrejada em praça pública e o nome de sua família seria jogado na lama! Seu pai a renegaria como filha e ela morreria como uma indigente, tendo sua carcaça comida pelos cães! Tudo bem, isso é um exagero, mas quem sabe o que se passa na cabeça de adolescentes, não é? Então, ela resolveu fazer o que sempre fez de melhor: apelar. Pôs o sorriso mais angelical que pôde no rosto, afastou os cabelos para trás para usufruir de seu rostinho de boneca, fez uma carinha de anjo e apelou, com sua voz feminina normal mesmo:

- Por favor, cavaleiro! Não diz isso para ninguém! Por favor! A lei é severa e eu serei apedrejada em praça pública e envergonharei meu pai e o nome da família! Meus ancestrais terão seus nomes ridicularizados, sem falar, que, talvez, eu não chegue nem a ser apedrejada, porque, do jeito que o Mestre Kamus me odeia, ele próprio vai arrancar minha jugular com as mãos e comer meu fígado frito na manteiga! – e dito isso começou a chorar escandalosamente na Casa de Áries.

Mú ficou morrendo de dó da menina. Está certo que ela exagerou um pouco quanto ao Kamus, afinal, ele não a odiava, não era possível odiar uma garotinha com aquela carinha de anjo! Mas, quanto à parte de ser apedrejada, bem, isso era verdade... No entanto, o ariano, e isso já fazia algum tempo, desde a Batalha entre os Cavaleiros de Ouro e de Bronze, criou seus próprios conceitos sobre o que seria certo ou errado. Sabia que a menina, mesmo que não resistisse aos treinamentos, estava apenas tentando proteger o pai, e Mú achou que aquele era um ato muito nobre. Dar a vida, ou pelo menos ter grande sofrimento, por uma pessoa que se ama é uma coisa muito bonita. Foi então que o Cavaleiro resolveu que, não só manteria o segredo da garota, como tentaria ajudá-la, pois sabia que Kamus dizia que o amor era uma fraqueza, e não perdoaria a menina se descobrisse a verdade...

- Muito bem, seu segredo está salvo comigo. Mas, vamos começar pelo princípio. Como é o seu nome, menina? – perguntou o cavaleiro docemente.

- Natasha Lexus, Senhor. – respondeu a garota enxugando o rosto com a manga da roupa masculina horrorosa.

- Não precisa me chamar de senhor quando estiver só comigo, pode me chamar de Mú. Só me chame de senhor quando estiver com os outros, sabe, por motivos de autoridade... – disse o ariano sorrindo.

- Tudo bem, eu sei... Mú. – respondeu a garota envergonhada.

- Bem, quantos anos você tem? – perguntou o cavaleiro imaginando que a menina teria uns quatorze anos.

- Dezesseis.

- Dezesseis?! – espantou-se o ariano – Parece mais jovem. – disse Mú, que justificou a idade ser mais do que ele pensava por causa da carinha de inocente da menina – Pelo menos tem a idade mínima estipulada para o treinamento, não sei se você vai agüentar por ser uma garota...

- Pois é. – respondeu a garota ainda mais sem graça.

- Apesar de eu já ter uma idéia, eu quero que você me explique o porquê de ter feito isso. – pediu Mú.

- É que, eu... – dizia a garota nervosíssima quando foi interrompida pelo cavaleiro.

- Não precisa ter medo, eu não vou te fazer nenhuma mal, não sou o Kamus, não esqueça. – disse o Cavaleiro de Áries sorrindo.

- Meu pai é muito teimoso, e, mesmo sabendo que não tem condições de lutar, quis vir para o treinamento. Assim, ele não justificou a falta, e teria que vir, aí eu fiquei desesperada e resolvi vir no lugar dele...

- E a sua mãe, o que achou disso?

- Não sei, espero que tenha me apoiado e esteja me protegendo no Céu.

- Ah, sua mãe morreu, sinto muito. Posso perguntar quando ela morreu? – perguntou o ariano num misto de curiosidade e pena.

- Ela morreu assim que eu nasci, por causa do parto, sempre me senti meio culpada, e sempre quis agradar meu pai de todas as maneiras, ele é tudo que eu tenho. Eu o amo, e não queria perdê-lo nessa guerra por isso vim. Se ele não fosse tão teimoso... – disse a menina tristemente enquanto tirou uma foto do pai e da mãe do bolso, quando a mesma estava grávida dela. Era a única foto que a jovem tinha da mãe.

Mú sentiu ainda mais dó da menina quando viu que ela tinha um motivo realmente nobre. Disse para a jovem que tudo ficaria bem e que ele guardaria o segredo dela e tentaria protegê-la. A garota agradeceu e se retirou para voltar ao treinamento. O ariano resolveu acompanhá-la, não podia protegê-la em tempo integral, mas, pelo menos, podia livrá-la da ira inicial que Kamus sentiria ao vê-la novamente, depois de ter abandonado o treinamento sem sua permissão. O aquariano deveria estar furioso!

N.a.: Eh, como Frak's disse, o Mú é bonzinho, naum vai delatar naum. Ele jah independente o suficiente do Santuário para poder tomar a decisaum sozinho se deve ou naum ajudar a menina... Maix, valeuz pelos comments, maix se vcs axaram q ela tinha se ferrado legal no cap. passado, quero ver oq vaum axar no próx. cap.! Bjaum!!!!!!


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI – Mais problemas **

Como previsto, Kamus estava furioso! Parecia ainda pior do que pela manhã, no início do treinamento, estava com a pior cara possível. Mandava os seus novos "pupilos" carregarem umas pedras enormes de uma extremidade a outra do campo de treinamento. Se alguém derrubava a pedra, o aquariano dava gritos e mais gritos. Mú ficou impressionado com o comportamento de Kamus, parece que ele realmente não havia gostado de ter sido designado para treinar os "fedelhos" como insistia Máscara da Morte em chamar os mais novos. Isso adicionado ao fato de o ariano o desmoralizara mais cedo deixou o Cavaleiro de Aquário com um humor pior do que péssimo!

- Está consideravelmente pior... – disse o ariano a Natasha.

- O que? – perguntou a garota ainda alienada.

- O humor de Kamus, daqui a pouco ele comete um assassinato. Olha a cara dele. – disse Mú.

- Eu disse que ele vai comer meu fígado frito na manteiga! – declarou a menina nervosa.

- Calma, menina. Por hoje, eu vou te ajudar um pouco. Vou assistir ao treinamento, já que não fui designado para nenhum grupo. – tranqüilizou-a a cavaleiro.

- Obrigada, Mú. – e ela foi encarar a fera.

Andou rápido, já que sabia que se fosse devagar, desistiria no meio do caminho. O aquariano não estava para brincadeira, e sua expressão demonstrava claramente que qualquer deslize mínimo seria motivo para congelar alguém. Foi discretamente pegar uma pedra para carregar, mas Kamus viu, é lógico:

- Veja quem está aqui! – disse o cavaleiro com o pior tom de ironia que pôde.

"Droga! Estou feita!", pensou a menina, já começando a chamar por todos os deuses.

- Por que essa pedra tão pequena? – continuou o aquariano – Se aquelas são bem maiores? – ele estava perigosamente sarcástico.

A pedra que ela estava carregando nas costas não era das maiores, mas também não era pequena, simplesmente porque não havia pedras pequenas ali. Ela respirou fundo com o comentário de Kamus e decidiu ignorá-lo, talvez assim ele esquecesse da existência dela e fosse atazanar outro ser humano infeliz. Como ela estava enganada...

- Ei, Nathan, eu estava falando com você, moleque! – o Mestre não ia desistir fácil de infernizar a vida dela. – Deixe de ser frouxo e pegue aquela pedra maior ali!

Natasha achou melhor obedecer, se não a situação podia piorar... O problema é que ela não conseguia levantar aquela pedra! Era praticamente do tamanho dela! A conseqüência disso foi: ela derrubou a pedra, desequilibrou-se e levou um _lindo_ e _memorável_ tombo. O joelho e ambos os cotovelos estavam totalmente esfolados e a menina estava com vontade de chorar por causa da sua má sorte. Por que diabos, de todos os doze cavaleiros, ela tinha que pegar logo aquele...aquele...insuportável! Ele fazia de tudo para infernizar sua mísera existência, e não só a sua, as de todos os rapazes de seu grupo! O problema era que ela era a mais fraca de todos, a pior em todos os quesitos físicos, estava parecendo gorda por causa dos enchimentos e, por último e o pior, ele a tinha escolhido para ter aquele lance de "ódio à primeira vista!". Ele tinha prazer em ver que era temido pelos garotos do grupo! Que tipo de homem é esse?! Por que ela não pegou o Mú como Mestre?! Ah, inferno!

- Mas é muito fraco mesmo! E esse molenga tinha que cair logo no meu grupo! Levanta, poço de banha! – reclamou Kamus.

O ariano observava tudo de longe, e resolveu intervir:

- Kamus, não viu que o rapaz se machucou? Acalme-se, não sei o porquê dessa sua marcação com o pobre do rapaz... – disse Mú.

- Marcação?! – disse o aquariano perplexo – O que eu não sei é o porquê dessa sua _proteção_ com esse preguiçoso! Se você não tem um grupo para treinar, vá arranjar o que fazer e deixe que com os meus soldados, me entendo eu!

- Lamento, Kamus. Mas eu vou assistir o treinamento hoje e não há nada que você possa fazer que me faça não assistir...

- Mú, vá embora! – e vendo que o ariano não moveu um dedo acrescentou – Tudo bem, pode ficar, mas não interfira! Vou logo avisando, se você interferir hoje, pior para eles amanhã!

Os rapazes engoliram seco e o ariano viu que não podia prejudicar o grupo, então calou-se. Mas ele ficaria ali caso houvesse perigo de vida.

Quando chegou a hora do almoço, Natasha não agüentava mais: tinha corrido mais que um cavalo, tinha levantado mais peso que um halterofilista e tinha se rasgado mais que tecido velho. Estava um caco de gente, e com ódio mortal do seu maldito mestre! Que fosse para o Inferno fosse na sua opinião! Ele era inacreditavelmente cruel! Ela não se surpreendeu nada quando o seu amigo ruivo, Dom, cochichou para ela enquanto corriam: "Agora eu sei porque o antigo pupilo dele o matou!". Natasha ia perguntar direito como a coisa toda tinha acontecido, mas Kamus deu um grito que ecoou por seus ouvidos como uma sentença de morte. Ela entrou no refeitório com seu amigo Dom quando Kamus os liberou para o almoço, e viu que os outros homens já estavam lá. Eles estavam cansados também, mas a fadiga deles era normal, como o esperado que estivessem. Já os pupilos do aquariano não tinha força nem para pôr um garfo na boca... Quando estavam comendo, Natasha resolveu perguntar a história direito para Dom:

- Ei, cara, - disse ela tentando parecer homem – que lance foi aquele do pupilo do Mestre o ter matado?

- Ah, eu estava conversando com um dos cavaleiros de prata ontem depois que cheguei, gente boa ele, e ele disse que aquele loiro ali – disse apontando para Hyoga – era pupilo do Mestre e o matou na Batalha das Doze Casas, aquela que contaram uma vez na Vila, para salvar Atena, a moça que falou com a gente.

- Ah, mas não foi porque ele era chato! – respondeu Natasha.

- O cavaleiro disse que ele afundou o navio que o corpo da mãe do loirinho tava e ele se danou!

- Ah, mas olha, eles se dão super bem! Não está vendo?! – e apontou para Hyoga que falava animado com Kamus.

- Vai ver que o loirinho conseguiu amansar a fera! – disse Dom.

- Vai ver que ele ganhou o respeito de Mestre quando o derrotou. – observou Natasha inteligente.

- Sei não, só sei que esse lunático precisa é de mulher! Esse nervoso todo deve ser abstinência... tanto tempo sem "fazer_"_! O problema dele é falta de mulher!

- Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! Tem toda razão, ele precisa de mulher! Vocês, homens,...quer dizer, nós, homens, somos engraçados! O Mestre precisa mesmo é de mu... – mas parou de súbito ao ouvir uma voz conhecida.

- Eu preciso de mu... o que, hein, fedelho? – era Kamus furioso como nunca.

N.a.: Agora sim, ela ferrou total!!!!!!! Hehehehe, eu sou mto mah!!!!! Minha ira eh terrível! Tou frescanu, coitada da bixinha, vai sofrer... Valeuz pah quem mandou comments e Frak's naum te preocupa, eu ainda vou ferrah a pobrizinha muito maix...Hehehehe!! Bjaum!!!!


	7. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII – Quando Ela Pensava Que As Coisas Não Podiam Piorar...**

- Eu preciso de mu... o que, hein, fedelho? – era Kamus furioso como nunca.

- Nada, não, Mestre. – disse Natasha ainda mais nervosa.

- Não me faça de idiota! Eu ouvi! Não seja hipócrita! – dizia Kamus sem notar que aquele estava sendo um "showzinho à parte" na hora da refeição.

O aquariano estava furioso, Natasha via a hora de ele dar nela um daqueles golpes de cavaleiro dele... Mas ela era muito louca para ficar calada. Já que ele já tinha ouvido tudo e o "circo ia pegar fogo" de qualquer jeito, ela resolveu "chutar o pau da barraca" logo!

- Eu dizia que o senhor precisa de mu...ita calma. – ela ia levar um soco, no mínimo, tinha certeza disso.

- Não foi isso, eu ouvi e sei que não foi! Seja homem e diga! – ele estava com muita raiva.

- Se o senhor sabe, por que pergunta- ela era muito corajosa mesmo... - "E eu não sou homem mesmo!" – pensou ela.

- Porque eu quero ver se você tem coragem de dizer de novo em bom tom e na frente de todo mundo! Que falta de respeito com o seu Mestre! – disse Kamus revoltado.

"Como se o senhor entendesse muito sobre respeito humano!", esteve tentada a responder, mas não seria bom "chutar o balde" desse jeito... Era abusar da paciência de Kamus...

- Foi mal, Mestre. – desculpo-se Natasha do modo que os "machos" se desculpam.

- Desculpa, nada. Repete para todo mundo o que você disse! – disse apertando a garganta da garota com a mão, que se surpreendeu com a brutalidade da atitude.

- Calma aí, Mestre! – disse com a voz meio fraca.

- Repita o que você disse! – vociferou Kamus.

- Mas era um comentário feio sobre o senhor, e vai pegar mal para o senhor não para mim...ai... – dizia quando sentiu que Kamus apertou ainda mais sua garganta – Tá, eu falo, agora afrouxa a mão, tá me sufocando...

Mú olhou desesperado. Por que a menina foi fazer um comentário maldoso sobre Kamus! E o pior: como ela não viu que o Mestre estava bem atrás ouvindo! O ariano sabia que não podia intervir depois daquilo, apenas resolveu ficar a postos para intervir apenas em caso de morte mesmo.

- Esse é o objetivo! Agora, diz logo! – mandou o aquariano.

- Eu disse...ai meus Deuses, é hoje que eu morro... eu disse que o senhor andava muito nervoso e que isso devia ser falta de mulher! – disse rápido e fechou os olhos.

Todos que estavam presentes no refeitório, incluindo os Cavaleiros de Ouro e Bronze, taparam a boca para conter o riso, afinal, a ira do aquariano sobre eles poderia ser cruel. Até Mú se sentiu tentado a rir...

- E, esse seu comentário, foi você mesmo quem fez? Seu amigo aí, não participou? – disse Kamus perigosamente enquanto afrouxava a mão que apertava a garganta da garota. É claro que Kamus sabia que o comentário tinha sido inicialmente feito pelo ruivo, pois ouvira, mas como pegou Natasha bem na hora que ria e repetia, ela ficou com a culpa. Agora, queria ver se ela levaria o castigo sozinha ou denunciaria o amigo também.

- Senhor, ele saiu totalmente da minha cabeça. O Dom estava aqui almoçando e, coincidentemente, apenas por estar sentado do meu lado, ouviu.

- Você tem certeza? – aquilo estava ficando perigoso.

- Sim. – respondeu ao aquariano.

- Mesmo se eu te dissesse que você vai pagar pelos dois, pois eu sei que ele participou da brincadeira? – ameaçou Kamus.

- Sim. – respondeu com a mesma convicção e firmeza. Ela já estava lascada, se ao menos pudesse salvar o amigo, ela o faria sem hesitar.

Kamus olhou meio surpreso. Aquele moleque ia mesmo se sacrificar por uma brincadeira que ele nem ao menos começara? Ia mesmo proteger o amigo, sabendo que ele era quem tinha mais culpa na situação? Carregaria o fardo? Pois então, bom, o fedelho pagaria pelos dois.

- Então, depois do treinamento, eu tenho uma "surpresinha" para você. – disse o Mestre antes de se sentar.

Boa coisa era que não era, disso Natasha sabia.

**N.a**.: Hehehehe... Como Frak's disse, issu naum eh o Kamus, eh o Satanás... Valeuz pelo comment! Maix neh naum, o bixinho soh naum gosta de pirralho, e qnto maix, pirralho q fale mal dele... Eu sei q ele parece o Satan em pexoa, maix ele teim q se mostrar forte, pq eu naum sei se vcs lembram, maix a filosofia do Kamus eh de q o amor enfraquece, e por conseqüência, a piedade e a pena tb... Entaum ele eh duraum! No fundo, ele soh quer ensinar os fedelho a se defendeh... Por issu q eu coloquei o Muh, pq enquanto o Kamus eh um casca grossa, o Muh eh mto gentil e bom, e vai veh se consegue fazeh alguma coisa pah salvah os pobri dos pirralho da ira do Kamus... Maix issu vai mudah, eh lógico, e eu voh fazeh o Kamus veh q o amor naum enfraquece e naum eh algo ruim como ele pensa...Ah sim, antes q eu me esqueça: **WARNING**: as minhas aulas vaum começar hj(segunda a tarde) e, axim, soh vou poder atualizar nos finais de semana(ou seja, próx. Atualização, soh sábado ou domingo, maix eu voh fazeh o possível pra ser sábado...). Naum me matem, maix eu tou no 3º ano, tenhu q estudar... Maix eu naum voh abandonar a fic naum! Respondendo se eu jah escrevei toda a fic: pelo menos ateh uns dois caps. Adiante jah tah escrita! Bjaum, Natasha )


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII – O Castigo**

O treinamento ocorreu normalmente, quer dizer, se fosse normal carregar umas pedras de tamanho descomunal por quase duas horas e dar murros em paredes de montanhas bem sólidas, além de, enquanto se estava realizando essas tarefas "agradáveis", levar inúmeros gritos de Kamus... Natasha estava morta! E com dois "r", se fosse possível... Quando o treinamento acabou, ela olhou para os Céus e gritou um "aleluia!" baixinho, até que se lembrou que o seu dia não acabara por completo. Ela teria que agüentar seu Mestre com TPM eterna por mais algum tempo. Pensou em pedir ajuda a Mú, mas pensou melhor e viu que o ariano já fizera bem mais do que o necessário, e bem mais do que ele podia e deveria fazer. A garota resolveu que encararia aquilo de frente, não dissera a Kamus que suportaria o castigo por ela e pelo amigo? Pois ela o iria fazer! Ao fim do treinamento, ela foi falar com o Aquariano, com a sua habitual voz "engrossada":

- Mestre, estou aqui como o senhor pediu. – disse Nathan, ex Natasha.

- Muito bem, Nathan. Você fez uma piada muito sem graça sobre mim hoje durante o almoço,... – começou Kamus.

"Mas todo mundo riu, ou seja, não foi exatamente sem graça...", pensou a menina enquanto lembrava.

- ... mas sei que não foi você que fez- continuou o Aquariano – e sim, aquele seu amigo ruivo, o Dominick... E por isso será castigada, pois assumiu a culpa por ambos.

Natasha estava esperando no mínimo ser acorrentada a uma árvore e açoitada, como faziam com os escravos antigamente, e sabia que seu Mestre era capaz disso. Assustou-se quando sentiu que ele agarra seu braço com a mão, gesto esse que a fez estremecer... "Como um simples toque pode me causar uma sensação como esta?", se perguntava a garota. "Provavelmente, devo estar só aterrorizada com ele, afinal, ele é muito mal, quer dizer, pelo menos, mal-humorado ele é...", e continuou com aquilo na cabeça enquanto era conduzida por Kamus a um lugar conhecido, a cozinha. "Eu não estou sentindo nada por ele! Qual é a minha? O cara é um tiranoÉ cruel, sanguinário, e tem um coração de pedra! Sentir algo pelo Mú, eu até entenderia, mas o nervosinho aí? O Kamustress, o cara que tem essa TPM(Tensão Permanente de Macho) eterna! Ah não, isso é totalmente, incrivelmente e loucamente fora de questão! E...ué, por que ele está me levando para a cozinha! Será que ele vai me fazer limpar o chão com a língua! Ou pior, será que ele me trouxe aqui para poder cozinhar o meu fígado na manteiga! Ai, socorro! Mú!", pensou a garota em meio ao desespero, enquanto Kamus a fazia sentar num dos bancos da cozinha de modo nada delicado e lhe dizia:

- Está vendo aquelas batatas? – apontou para alguns sacos cheios de batatas – Normalmente os cozinheiros cuidariam delas, mas eu resolvi facilitar a vida deles, ou melhor, você vai facilitar, descascando aquelas 200 batatas, acho que é mais ou menos a quantidade que tem ali... – finalizou o Aquariano.

No início, a garota olhava para o chão esperando no mínimo uma sentença de morte ou um castigo físico doloroso, tipo, ter que queimar as mãos a ferro ou algo parecido, depois ele mencionou as batatas, apontando para elas. Nesse momento, Natasha pensou que ele a acertaria todas as leguminosas na cabeça, então, ele disse que ela descascaria as batatas? Calma, será que ela estava ouvindo bem? O grande e temido castigo era descascar batatas! O que!

- Perdão, Mestre, mas eu acho que não ouvi direito... – perguntou corajosamente. Afinal, aquilo não era castigo, especialmente para ela, que era acostumada em descascar alimentos, pois costumava cozinhar em casa.

- Você é surdo! – peruguntou Kamus "delicado" como sempre.

- Nãoé que, bem, isso não era exatamente o castigo que eu esperava... – ela estava querendo o que! Apanhar!

- Você está achando pouco!

- Não! Nãoé que eu imaginava algo pior...

- Esperava que eu fizesse o que! Lhe tacasse as batatas na cabeça!

"No mínimo!", pensou a menina.

- Não, nada, só achei que o castigo leve não fizesse seu...é, estilo... – tentou falar cuidadosamente.

É o seguinte: não gostei do comentário na hora do almoço e não aprovo sentimentos como compaixão, nem penam, amor muito menos, mas quando você assumiu uma brincadeira que não havia começado e ainda se sacrificou pelo seu amigo, não quis pegar pesado com você, Nathan. Mas não se acostume! Isso realmente, como você mesmo disse, não faz o meu "estilo"! Não espere castigos leves na próxima vez, e eu espero que não aja próxima! Descascar essas batatas vai desenvolver sua paciência, para ver se você pensa antes de repetir a besteira que os outros falam... Agora, vou lhe deixar sozinho com as batatas, boa noite! – e saiu sem esperar resposta.

- Boa noite, Mestre. – disse Natasha enquanto pegava a primeira das duzentas batatas, e pensava no porquê o Mestre ter sido tão anormalmente bonzinho.

Kamus, por outro lado, via-se num conflito enquanto caminhava de volta para sua casa. "Por que eu fiz aquilo? Não tenho costume de ser tão benevolente com garotos em treinamento, especialmente um soldado fraco com aquele! Ele é simplesmente o pior em todos os exercícios físicos! Mas, não sei porque, acho que se algum daqueles molengas tiver que ter cosmo energia, vai ser aquele fracote... Mas por que eu me sinto diferente ao lado dele? Eu o trato mal como todos, apesar de não gostar muito de fazer isso, mas tenho que manter as aparências, e grito com ele, mas o Nathan é o único que me fez hesitar antes de gritar. Eu saia gritando com todo mundo e quando chegava na vez dele, eu precisava de uma força a mais para ensurdecê-lo com meus berros. Aquela batalha com Hyoga nas Doze Casas deve ter me deixado seriamente perturbado, ou pior... pode ter me dado algum sentimento como compaixão, que eu sempre abominei! Amor, nem pensar, nem morto, afinal, isso é uma fraqueza das piores! E esse Nathan, de onde ele veio? Pelos deuses, não vou deixar um moleque me enlouquecer, muito menos me amolecer! Compaixão não serve para nadaé só mais uma fraqueza como tantas outras, que aquele tolo do Mú insiste em cultivar! Eu tenho mais é que continuar treinando esses piralhos com mão de ferro e tirar esse Nathan da minha cabeça!", e encerrou seus pensamentos quando entrou na Casa de Aquário depois de ter subido um bocado de escadas.

N.a.: Tá vendo, gente, o Kamus não é tão mal... Esse capítulo foi exatamente para dar um início aos sentimentos do Kamus, falar sobre o que ele está sentimento e para deixar claro de não foi apenas ele que provocou um efeito na Natasha, ela também provocou nele... Vai ficar mais complicado lá na frente, quando o Kamus pensar na hipótese de ser gay, mas ainda vai ter um capítulo muito massa em que a Natasha vai se meter numa situação embaraçosa, afinal, ter que ver coisas que ela nunca viu(mente maldosa trabalhando)... Fora isso, quero mandar um bjaum grande e um alô para:

- Danizinha-BA : Vai derreter mesmo, Dani, gostei mto dos elogios, tou até vermelha... Qnto a demore para atualização, mil perdões! Mas eu tenhu uma justificativa, foi o Carnaval e eu viajei, e as as atualizações talvez demorem tb devido ao meu desespero, pois é o ano do vestibular para mim e computador, só o mínimo possível. Mas eu vou prometer e para mim, promessa é dívida, eu não vou abandonara fic, nem que eu tenha que pôr uma cap. A cada 15 dias, mas vai sair ainda assim e eu vou terminar, pois sou uma pessoa que começar e gosta de terminar as coisas! Bjaum para vc!

- Ishtar Canavon Gemini: realmente, o Kamus estava malzão mesmo, mas esse capítulo serviu para as pessoas verem que ele não é assim tão mal, ele apenas quer se mostrar assim para afastar as pessoas, pois acham que sentimentos como amor tornam as pessoas fracas. Mas, assim como ele guarda esse segredo no coração de pedra dele, a Natasha também guarda o dela(ser mulher)...

- Frak's: Lógico que vc tb tinha que ter um bjaum especial, afinal, seus coments me fazm rir pacas, aquele do Kamus Satanás! Mas se bem que nesse cap, ele naum tah taum satanás assim, o bixin, ele soh acha que ser bom e ter sentimentos bons enfraquecem as pessoas! Bjaum!


	9. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX – O Cotidiano De Um Soldado Não Muito Macho**

Os dias foram passando, e quando Natasha se deu conta, já fazia uma semana que estava naquele treinamento infernal. Parecia que piorava a cada dia, mas sabia que com o tempo se acostumaria àquele sofrimento. No entanto, o pior de tudo era, sem dúvida, o banho. Não é brincadeira, não, o pior era o banho mesmo. Como tomar banho se os soldados tinham poucos horários disponíveis, e nesses sempre havia muitos homens no banheiro tomando banho? Ela simplesmente não conseguira tomar banho no primeiro dia, pois sempre havia alguém no banheiro, mesmo que não estivesse tomando banho, essa pessoa estava fazendo outras "atividades" no banheiro, e como os chuveiros não tinham box, seu corpo feminino ficaria à mostra. Além disso, ela não queria ver ninguém nu! Cruzes! Credo! Ela, antes de entrar naquela encrenca, estava estudando para ser Sacerdotisa, e agora, estava cercada de homens, os quais via os abdomens praticamente o dia todo, e podia ver mais que isso se quisesse, mas, é lógico, ela não queria. Então, a solução para seu problema foi: ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Mú. Sabendo de sua condição, o ariano deixou que a garota utilizasse o banheiro de sua Casa para tomar banho. Bendito seja o ariano! Não fosse Mú, ela estaria perdida, além de fedida...

Contudo, não se sentia bem dando tanto trabalho ao ariano. Ele já fora tão bom em concordar em manter aquela farsa, que a garota não queria tirar-lhe a privacidade indo tomar banho na sua Casa todos os dias. Assim, decidiu que arranjaria outro lugar para fazer sua higiene. Foi então que naquele domingo, domingo mesmo, pois não existia dia de descanso, todo dia era dia de sofrer com o treinamento, depois do mesmo, andou um pouco além da parte principal do santuário, que era o local das Doze Casas, e viu um rio de águas cristalinas. Como ninguém nunca descobrira aquele lugar! Seu problema de banho estava resolvido. Não tomaria tomar banho nua, pois não "daria mole para o azar", mas se banharia com uma túnica branca de tecido levíssimo que usava por debaixo das roupas masculinas pelo fato de não gostar de sentir aquele tecido grosso diretamente em contato com a sua pele, coisas de mulher... Começou a despir-se, ficando apenas com a túnica. Entrou no rio, tirando os cabelos dos olhos e mergulhou naquele rio quase transparente. A água estava tão boa que ela se permitiu fechar os olhos e relaxar um pouco... Quando ouviu uma voz conhecida perguntar-lhe com altivez:

- Menina, o que está fazendo aqui? Não sabe que é proibido ficar nas terras do santuário! Como é seu nome? – era Kamus com seu habitual mau-humor.

Natasha virou-se de costas para ele, não queria que ele visse seu rosto, pois mesmo ele nunca tendo visto os olhos de Nathan, ele poderia reconhecê-la.

- Não ouviu o que eu disse, menina? Quero que saia agora desse rio, vista-se e me responda quem é! – disse o cavaleiro ainda mais autoritário.

Ela pensou em nadar para a borda e sair correndo de Kamus, mas sabia que o aquariano poderia facilmente congelar suas pernas, aí sim, ela estaria lascada! Resolveu fazer o que ele pedira e tentar não ser descoberta. Só tinha mais um problema: quando ela vestisse as roupas de homem, aí sim, estaria tudo perdido mesmo, pois ele não seria burro de não notar que aquilo eram trajes masculinos, e perguntaria o porquê daquilo. Ela engoliu a seco, e saiu do rio praticamente nua, pois o tecido era finíssimo, e estava molhado e colado ao corpo. Foi apenas nessa hora que Kamus notou que deveria ser no mínimo cortês e virar-se enquanto a menina vestia as roupas. Se ela fugisse, ele poderia congelar as pernas dela mesmo... Mas, por algum motivo que ele desconhecia, ele fitou o corpo da jovem insistentemente, observando todas as curvas, parecia um pouco magra demais, o que ele desconhecia ser por causa do treinamento, mas ainda sim era linda... Até que ele notou que ela estava com o rosto abaixado, vermelha como um pimentão e se virou.

Natasha não queria admitir, mas gostou de saber que ele a admirava daquela maneira tão despudorada até notar que aquilo era errado e sem vergonha da parte dele. No entanto, seu rosto ficou rubro de vergonha ao perceber isso. Quando ele se virou, ela se pôs a pensar no que faria, afinal, se vestisse a roupa se denunciaria, mas se não vestisse, estaria desobedecendo um cavaleiro de Santuário, e estaria em grandes apuros, pois poderia ser presa e o mundo cairia na sua cabeça... O que faria!

N.a.: Nossa! E agora! O que ela fará? Bem, águas vão rolar... Como eu tou com um pouco de pressa, eu só vou mandar bjos p/ todos, em especial, Ishtar Canavon Gemini, Danizinha-BA, Frak's, um bjaum pessoal! Próx. Cap., semana q vem!


	10. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X – E Agora?**

Resolveu que não ia se vestir, tinha que arranjar outro jeito...

Já se vestiu? – perguntou Kamus ainda de costas.

Não... – respondeu a garota com a voz normal.

Então, vista-se! – disse ríspido.

É...que...roubaram as minhas roupas! – a desculpa era idiota, mas foi a única que veio à cabeça da garota.

Pelo amor dos Deuses, estamos no Santuário, ninguém vai se ocupar roubando as roupas de ninguém... – falou Kamus como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

Mas as minhas sumiram. – disse Natasha com sua habitual voz doce, que fez questão de deixar o mais angelical possível para diferenciá-la da voz de Nathan para que o cavaleiro não desconfiasse.

Se não estão aqui, devem ter voado. E aquelas roupas ali? – perguntou apontando para as roupas masculinas da menina.

Aquilo? – indagou meio nervosa – Não é meu!

Dai-me paciência, Athena! – ele se virou, o que fez a garota cobrir os seios com os braços, pois a túnica ainda estava molhada.

Kamus tentou não olhar de maneira alguma para a menina, apesar de tê-lo feito algumas vezes, e tirou sua capa branca para cobrir a jovem.

Bem, agora me responda: quem é você e o que está fazendo nessas terras nas quais você sabe que não pode entrar? – perguntou o aquariano soando bem mais suave na opinião da menina. Certamente, o fato de ela ser mulher, principalmente com uma carinha infantil daquelas, fez o cavaleiro ver que ela não era, nem de longe, uma ameaça.

Meu nome é Natasha e eu sinto muito, sei que não posso entrar nas terras do Santuário, mas como não há cercas ou placas que marquem as limitações, não sabia que esse rio fazia parte do mesmo. – respondeu novamente angelical.

Kamus só podia estar louco, mas acreditava no que a garota dissera. Como uma menina com um rosto tão puro podia mentir! Se bem que, o que tinha de puro no rosto, não se fazia presente no corpo, que não era de um anjo e sim de uma mulher feita, e aliás, muito bem-feita. Enquanto o aquariano se censurava pelos pensamentos, a garota imaginava mil maneiras de se livrar daquela situação, mas uma pior do que a outra.

Mesmo assim ,você deveria ter tomado cuidado ao andar por essas regiões, pois a pena é dura para quem entra no Santuário sem realmente ser autorizado. – disse Kamus.

Eu serei punida, senhor? – disse ela fazendo uma daquelas carinhas de apelo que só ela sabia fazer, como aquela que fizera quando pedira a Mú para guardar seu segredo.

Kamus olhou para aqueles olhinhos, e viu que era aquilo que a tornava tão angelical, e não conseguiu ser duro com ela.

Não, dessa vez, eu vou te deixar ir, mas não venha aqui de novo sem ser autorizada.

Ela sorriu e fez menção de devolver a capa do aquariano, ma foi impedida pelo mesmo.

Fique com a capa, já que suas roupas devem ter voado, e saia pelo mesmo local pelo qual entrou.

Está certo, obrigada senhor cavaleiro. Mas eu vou devolver a capa. – disse humildemente.

Meu nome é Kamus, e de nada, mas se quiser devolver a capa, basta ir até os portões da entrada do Santuário e pedir para algum dos guardas me entregar.

Certo, Kamus, e até mais. – e virou-se e desapareceu na mata.

Kamus sentou-se a beira do lago e ficou algum tempo ali, para o desespero de Natasha, que não via a hora de o aquariano ir embora para pegar as roupas e poder ir dormir.Quando o cavaleiro foi embora, a menina pegou suas roupas masculinas e foi dormir, mas não sem antes devolver a capa. Subiu as escadarias das Doze Casas até a décima primeira Casa, a Casa de Aquário. Empurrou de leve a porta e notou que a mesma estava aberta. Deu uma espiada e constatou que Kamus não tinha ido direto para a Casa após deixar o rio e isso era ótimo, pois poderia devolvera capa branca do cavaleiro. Entrou no quarto do aquariano, impecavelmente arrumado, assim como a própria vida de Kamus: tudo em ordem e do jeito que ele queria, sem a presença de sentimentos tolos como o amor e compaixão para atrapalhar. Procurou um pedaço de papel e caneta e escreveu um bilhete: "Obrigada pela capa, Kamus. Natasha.". Deixou a capa sobre a cama e o bilhete sobre a capa branca. Sentiu-se estranha por estar ali, normalmente não estaria tão preocupada em devolver a capa de seu rabugento Mestre, mas a verdade era cruel: ela estava se apaixonando por ele e percebeu o início desse pequeno sentimento rezando para estar errada, e tentando convencer a si mesma de que não podia estar começando a ver algo mais do que um homem rude e grosseiro em Kamus. Mas o pior, é que ela estava conseguindo ver por trás de toda aquela rabugice, que beirava crueldade, um homem esforçado, que queria que seus soldados se tornassem bons e corajosos em luta, e também justo e, até certo ponto, um "tiquinho de nada" piedoso. Contudo, ela também percebeu que ele deve ter passado por muitas provações na vida, muitos eventos desagradáveis e tristes devem ter acontecido e o cavaleiro deve ter ficado um tanto amargurado. Apesar de ter apenas vinte e um anos, ele parecia ter sofrido um bocado, e o fato de tê-lo feito calado, sem compartilhar seu sofrimento com ninguém fez dele o que ele era naquele momento: apenas um homem casca-dura e rude por fora, mas que, por dentro, só queria alguém para compartilhar de sua dor e confortá-lo. Amaldiçoou-se mais uma vez por pensar no Mestre daquela forma, pois ter desvendado a razão pela qual ele era frio e querer, até certo ponto, ajudá-lo e estar se apaixonando por ele, o que era o pior, não tornariam o convívio com ele melhor.

N.A.: Gente, mais um cap... Eu tou fazenu o possível p/ atualizar pelo menos uma vez por semana, mas naum se vai ser possível fazer issu toda semana, mas eu queru q fiue claro q eu vou fazer o possível, certo! Bjaum p/ Danizinha-Ba, p/ Frak's e p/ Ishtar Canavon Gemini e p/ todo mundo q tah tendu paciência de ler essa fic! Valeu galera!


	11. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI – O Mistério da Capa **

Kamus chegou à sua Casa tarde, pois passara algum tempo andando e pensando na garota que acabara de encontrar. Como pudera ficar daquele jeito por uma garota? Sabia que tinha hormônios, mas nunca imaginou que eles chegariam aquele ponto. Ele, Kamus de Aquário, deixando-se levar por uma jovem, apenas pelo fato de que o rosto dela parecia pertencer a um anjo e não a um mortal? Não, não, esse não era Kamus, o cavaleiro já dera suas escapadas, e como, mas apenas usava as mulheres que iam às festas dos Cavaleiros do Ouro do Santuário, que estavam ali para aquilo mesmo. O que? Pensava que eles não davam suas "escapadinhas"! Eles são cavaleiros, mas também, não são de ferro! Mas aquela garota, aqueles olhos... Lógico que não se apaixonara pela garota, afinal, nem sequer a conhecia, mas ela era deslumbrante.

Quando ligou a luz do quarto (no Santuário tem luz elétrica sim, e daí!), quase tombou com o susto: sua capa estava dobrada sob a cama. Como ela entrara para devolver a capa! Aquilo era muito estranho, uma garota jamais passaria por dez Casas sem ser notada, afinal, se ele vivesse na primeira Casa, como Mú, até que dava para entender, mas aquela era a décima primeira Casa. Era impossível ela ter entrado... E Kamus ficou perdido em seus pensamentos, e terminou por optar acreditar que a jovem entregara para um dos guardas, que dera para algum dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, que colocar em seu quarto. Não ficaria mais "encucando" com aquilo, com aquela garota, pois ele era Kamus, o coração de gelo do Santuário, não tinha tempo para pensar em tolices.

Segunda-feira. O dia mais odiado por pelo menos metade da população mundial, afinal, depois da farra no domingo, ninguém vai querer acordar cedo para trabalhar ou estudar na segunda-feira... Sinceramente, a semana devia começar na terça-feira e terminar na quinta-feira (nem sou preguiçosa...que é isso...). Mas segunda ou terça, tudo era a mesma coisa para os pobres soldados, pois eles não tinham folga mesmo... Natasha tinha ido dormir mais tarde que os outros por causa da confusão no rio. Conseqüentemente, tinha dormido pouco e ruim, e estava com os olhos semi-serrados. Por isso, no café da manhã, estava praticamente enfiando o garfo com o qual comia os ovos mexidos no nariz, e Dom a cutucava várias vezes para que ela não desabasse na mesa do café. A garota e o ruivo tinham ficado mais amigos depois dela ter assumido a culpa por ambos, o garoto de cabelos vermelhos percebeu que ganhara um amigo de verdade. Depois da refeição, os soldados foram para seu treinamento.

Kamus estava mal-humorado, como sempre, mas parecia estar um pouco pior naquela manhã. Natasha logo associou o humor do Mestre ao que havia ocorrido no dia anterior e se sentiu culpada pelo que os outros soldados seriam obrigados a passar.

Vocês estão trinta segundos atrasados, seus filhotes de "cruz-credo"! Por isso, vão dar a minha idade em voltas, vinte e uma voltas, ao invés das dez que eu mando normalmente! Quem pensou que vir para cá ia ser moleza, se enganou totalmente! Podem começar, e quem enrolar vai pagar cinqüenta!

Que inferno! Natasha estava quase a ponto de cair no chão, quando, graças aos deuses, completou a vigésima primeira volta. Kamus mandou que todos se sentassem para a aula teórica, que era a mais pura chatice. Com o sono que Natasha estava, somada aquela aula enfadonha, dez minutos depois ela já estava no décimo quinto sono.

Primeiro, ele crispou os lábios. Depois, ele fez um "ham-ham", seguido de uma pequena tosse para ver se a garota acordava. Por último, e já sem nenhuma paciência, Kamus deu um grito no ouvido da menina:

Acorde, seu inútil!

Ela deu um salto, e viu, por entre os cabelos que se encontravam na frente de seus olhos um Kamus furioso. Engoliu a seco.

Muito bonito, dormindo na aula teórica! Isso é porque está lhe faltando aula prática! Assim, hoje você vai ser o primeiro a realizar a nossa "atividade especial" da qual eu falava à pouco. Mas, como estava dormindo, não sabe qual é, portanto, vai ficar sem saber até chegarmos lá, e quem disser para o gordinho aqui, ganha umas tarefas extras! Vamos!

Natasha não tinha outra opção a não ser seguir os outros e rezar todas as orações aos deuses que conhecia. Subiram uma montanha altíssima, e quando chegaram lá em cima, ficaram todos enfileiras, mas não o suficiente para olhar o que havia dentro, de um buraco. Havia um caminho de pedras estreito até demais, que is de um lado a outro do buraco. Foi então, que Kamus gritou:

Vai, molega! Atravessa o caminho!

Natasha se aproximou cautelosamente e viu que era um vulcão! E lá embaixo do buraco tinha lava! Lava de verdade!

Er..hum...se a gente cair, o senhor tem como congelar a lava, não tem? – perguntou receosa.

Se tivesse visto a aula saberia... – Kamus zombou.

Por favor, senhor.

Muito bem, não, eu não tenho como congelar a lava. Se tivesse visto a aula, saberia que o estado natural e mais comum da água é o líquido e não o sólido, portanto, quando eu tentasse congelar o fogo, que é o que é lava praticamente, o gelo viraria líquido instantaneamente e logo evaporaria. Muitos cavaleiros tentaram, mas nunca houve cosmo grande o suficiente para congelar o fogo, nem mesmo o meu, que não é afetado por sentimentos inúteis como o amor e "companhia limitada".

Quer dizer que se eu cair aqui no... – ia dizendo Natasha.

Vulcão Zerberaz. – disse Kamus.

...no Vulcão Zerberaz, eu morro.

É.

Eu não vou, não...

Ah, vai sim...

Não vou, não...

Para uma pessoa que possua cosmo energia isso não é desafio algum, mas para vocês, homens comuns, é bem difícil, mas não impossível e você vai nem que eu tenha que lhe empurrar direto no vulcão!

Pedindo assim com tanta "delicadeza", - disse irônica – eu vou. – e se pôs a andar em direção ao caminho estreito de pedras.

Natasha começou a andar pelo caminho de pedras, e completou o trajeto sem problemas. Kamus ficou muito surpreso, abriu e fechou a boca umas três vezes, pois viu que era possível que ela tivesse cosmo energia mas, como era de esperar, não fez elogios, pois achava que os soldados não faziam mais do que suas obrigações. Depois de Natasha, Kamus mandou que Dom fosse e o coitado estava branco. O ruivo estava tendo muita dificuldade, e, depois de ter passado metade do caminho desequilibrou-se e caiu, ficando seguro por apenas uma das mãos. Natasha desesperou-se e olhou para Kamus, que lançou-lhe um olhar despreocupado. Ela novamente olhou para o Mestre e ele fez um sinal para que ela parasse, quando viu que a garota queria ir ao resgate do amigo. A garota achou aquilo o cúmulo, não deixaria uma vida humana se perder por causa de um dos traumas ou caprichos, quem sabe, de seu Mestre. Cruzou o caminho novamente e a tempo, pois, quando Dom sentiu que seu último dedo deslizaria, ela o segurou. Kamus suspendeu a atividade e foi brigar com Natasha:

Eu sinalizei para que não fosse!

O senhor realmente acha que eu o deixaria cair?

Se fosse forte, não cairia, e se fosse fraco, não faria falta para o mundo! Sentimentos tolos como amizade de nada servem, apenas enfraquecem quem os conserva!

Isso não merece nem resposta. – disse a garota lançando um olhar de desprezo que ele pôde ver, pois os cabelos dela impediam. Ela deu as costas ao Mestre e auxiliou o amigo na descida da montanha, pois o mesmo estava com o braço machucado, para cuidados médicos naquilo que chamavam de hospital no Santuário. Kamus ainda gritou para que ela voltasse, mas a menina não estava ligando, estava com muita raiva do que o Mestre fizera, e, se fosse necessário, sofreria outro castigo, mas não voltaria.


	12. Capítulo XII

C**apítulo XII – Conhecendo Uma Pessoa Nova**

Natasha ajudou Dom a chegar no "hospital" do Santuário, onde o ruivo recebeu os devidos cuidados. Enquanto o braço do rapaz era examinado por um médico, Natasha ficou conversando com a enfermeira que os tinha atendido:

- Está tudo bem com ele? – perguntou Natasha.

- O médico está examinando, mas tenho certeza de que ele vai ficar bem... – disse a enfermeira bondosa.

- Maldito Kamus... – disse mais para si mesma do que para a enfermeira.

- O que você disse? – indagou a garota docemente.

- Eu estava perguntado seu nome... – Natasha inventou uma desculpa.

- Meu nome é Amy Thomas e o seu?

- Nathan Lexus... Prazer.

- O prazer é todo meu, Nathan... – disse a enfermeira, que subitamente, trocou o sorriso por uma cara de espanto – Mas o que é isso na sua calça?

Natasha olhou para as calças e viu... sangue! Mas de onde estava saindo? Ela não tinha se machucado, então, de onde vinha aquele sangue? Até que ela se lembrou... ela ainda não tinha tido as suas regras, aquela era provavelmente sua primeira menstruação! "Ótima hora para vir a minha primeira regra!", pensou ironicamente. Tentou ir embora dando uma desculpa esfarrapada para a enfermeira, agradecendo mentalmente aos deuses por não ter tido nenhuma cólica, pois muitas meninas na Vila tinham umas terríveis. Contudo a enfermeira não deixou que ela fosse e a empurrou numa das salas para exame. Vendo a resistência de "Nathan", Amy perguntou:

- Mas, afinal, o que está acontecendo? Você é um garoto, mas não acho que esse sangue seja de um ferimento e sim de regras, como pode? Dá para você me explicar?

- É que, bem... eu sou uma garota...

- Ai, meus deuses, e o que você está fazendo no meio dos homens?

Então, Natasha explicou a história de seu pai, e que estava ali para ficar no lugar dele.

- Mas é muita coragem sua vir aqui pelo seu pai! – disse Amy.

- Ele é a única coisa que eu tenho nessa vida e não quero perdê-lo. – falou Natasha.

- Como é seu nome, garota?

- Natasha.

- Bem, Natasha, eu vou guardar o seu segredo, pois achei uma atitude muito nobre a sua. Se quiser, também ofereço minha amizade, pois vi que você é uma moça de virtudes.

- E eu a aceito com prazer e ofereço a minha, Amy.

E, a partir daquele momento, as duas se tornaram amigas, conversando várias vezes em seus horários livres, provocando ciúmes em um certo cavaleiro, tão nervoso quanto o próprio Mestre de Natasha. Por falar em Kamus, ele ficou furioso com "Nathan", mas, anormalmente, não deu castigo, não comentou mais nada sobre aquele dia do vulcão. Mesmo assim, continuou insuportável como sempre.

Nota: I'M BACK! Cabou Vestibular! Cap. Curtinho...


End file.
